the bright side
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Chandler was heart broken for a while. Well until Monica comes into his life...
1. time

Chandler looked around the house he loved so much one last time. It was empty. It was time to move on. It was time to leave Chicago and go back home to New York city. It was time to hopefully put everything behind him.

"Daddy." A little girl was tugging on his arm. The little girl was his daughter Alyssa. She was almost two and the only good thing going on in his life.

"Yeah princess lets go bye bye ." He picked her up then they got into the cab and headed off to the airport.

Being in that house hurt to much. He kept remembering all the years he lived their with his late wife Kendra. He loved her so much. They got married and one month later she was pregnant with Alyssa. Then one night just last month Kendra was on her way home from work. Chandler was with Alyssa that day because she wasn't feeling well. Then he got the phone call that no one ever wants. He got a call saying someone ran a red light and crashed into Kendra's car. All he kept thinking was please just let her be ok. She wasn't ok. She died. His lovely wife was dead. Now he had this beautiful baby to look after. So he knew he had to be strong. He just had to.

**Two years later….**

Chandler dropped four year old Alyssa off at her first day of Pre School. He seemed more nervous then she did. She couldn't wait to go make new friends.

"Bye daddy." She kissed his cheek.

He smiled. "I love you princess. Have a good day and I will be here at two to get you."

She nodded her head and went inside the classroom.

That night after he got her he took her out to dinner. He loved spending time with his daughter.

He looked up from his bowl of soup to see a very gorgeous woman walk into the restaurant. She sat down at a table near them,

"Good job Alyssa." He saw she ate all her pizza and drank all her chocolate milk. "Are you ready to go home now?"

"Yes daddy." She wiped her mouth off and hopped out of her chair.

He smiled at her. He still couldn't believe how big she was getting.

When he stood up and took Alyssa's hand , he noticed the woman leaving. She was even crying.

Once they got outside he looked around to see if he could see her. He saw her walking to her car. She just happened to be by his car. He walked up to her.

"Ma'am are you ok?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes thank you. It's just that I had a date tonight and well the guy stood me up."

By looking at her he couldn't see how a man could do that to her.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said with sympathy.

She smiled a little. She thought he was cute. "I'm Monica."

"That's a beautiful name. I'm chandler."

"And who is this little cutie?" She asked pointing to Alyssa.

"This is my daughter Alyssa. Can you say hi?"

She smiled and hid behind her dad.

The two of them ended up talking for a while. They had quite a bit in common. He even told her about Kendra. He never talked about her. For some reason he felt it was ok that she knew. Chandler hadn't had this much fun with a woman since Kendra.

"It's getting late and I should get her to bed." He said rubbing Alyssa's back. She had fallen asleep on him.

"Yeah I should get home soon. It was nice meeting you." She slipped a piece of paper into his pocket and got in her car.

Once Chandler had Alyssa buckled, he got in the drivers seat and took the piece of paper from his pocket. He smiled when he saw Monica's number on it. He slipped it back into his pocket.


	2. first date

**I appreciate all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter also….**

A couple days later Chandler was putting the clothes in the washer while Alyssa took a nap. When he was cleaning out the pockets he noticed Monica's number. He smiled when he saw it. Once he started the washer he got his cell phone and decided to call her.

After a few rings she answered. "Hello."

"Hey Monica this is Chandler." He said hoping she remembered him.

"Oh hi." She said. She had been waiting for his call.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out Friday night." He asked. It had been years since he asked a woman out.

She smiled. "I would love to."

He was so relieved that she wanted to. "Great I will see you at 7."

After hanging up with her he called his mom to baby sit.

Friday night came and Monica was heading out the door when Rachel stopped her.

"Oh you look so pretty." She said.

"Thank you." Monica told her.

"Tell me everything and-"

Monica stopped Rachel from saying anything more. "I have to go before I'm late." Monica gave her friend a hug and headed down to Central Perk to meet Chandler.

Chandler checked his tie once more before leaving.

"You look so handsome." Alyssa said smiling.

Chandler smiled and picked up his little girl. "Thank you honey. Be a good girl for grandma."

She nodded her head and he put her down. Then he left.

They both arrived at Central Perk at the same time. From there Chandler took her to a Chinese place.

After dinner he walked her back home.

"I had a great night." She said.

"So did I. I'll call you soon." He leaned in to kiss her and she surprised him by leaning in also.

They shared a sweet kiss, said their good byes then he left. They both went to bed thinking of each other.


	3. family time

**Sorry that the last chapter was so short. This one will be longer.**

After a month of dating Chandler decided Monica could start coming over with Alyssa there. They were all three on the couch watching a movie.

"Daddy can we have popcorn?" Alyssa asked looking up at her dad. She was curled up on his lap.

"Sure kiddo." He kissed her head and made it.

After a while Alyssa fell asleep so Chandler tucked her into bed.

When he came out of her room Monica came up to him and put her arms around him.

"You have a great kid." She said smiling at him.

He rubbed her back and kissed her nose. "Thank you."

She kissed him slowly. As the kiss deepened they started going to his room.

He pulled away for a moment. "Are you sure you want to?" He asked just above a whisper.

She nodded and began kissing him more. After a very passionate time together they fell asleep in each others arms.

Chandler woke up smiling the following morning. He kissed Monica. He wasn't sure how he ended up with such an amazing woman but he was so lucky.

He felt her start to wake up in his arms.

"Good morning beautiful." He rubbed her side.

She smiled. "Good morning."

"Alyssa will be up soon. Ever since she was a year old I always made her waffles with blueberry syrup on Saturday mornings. Care to join us?"

"Waffles are my favorite." She kissed him then got up to get dressed.

Alyssa was very happy to see her dad and Monica in the kitchen.

"Monica you're here." She ran up to Monica and she picked her up.

Chandler smiled at the two of them. "Baby doll breakfast is almost ready. Go get dressed."

"Yes daddy." Monica put her down and she ran to get dressed.

"You are so great with her." He pulled her closer and put her hair behind her ears. Then he kissed her. "Monica I love you so much." He was glad to finally say it. He was trying to get the courage all week.

She felt butterflies in her stomach when he told her that. It was the first time he had ever said it. "I love you too Chandler."

He kissed her again until Alyssa came back.

"Eww daddy." She said and scrunched up her face.

He picked her up. "What do you mean eww." He sat her breakfast on the table. Then he got his and Monica's

After breakfast Monica said she had to go to work.

"Daddy can she come to dinner tonight?" Alyssa asked.

"If she wants to." He and Alyssa looked over at Monica.

She smiled at them. "Ok I'll come."

She kissed him good bye and left.

Later that night Chandler thought he would surprise her and pick her up. He left Alyssa with Rachel. He had gotten to know her very well.

He was about to walk in when Monica came running out in tears. Chandler took her in his arms.

"Honey what's the matter?" He asked.

Once he got her to stop crying she told him and he did not like what he heard.


	4. jail

**Sorry I left you guys with a cliff hanger. I couldn't keep you hanging for to long though…**

**Oh and thank you for the reviews.**

"I was working Jeff came in." She had to stop for a minute to keep from crying again. He rubbed her back as she talked. It made her feel better. "Jeff and I went to high school together." She stopped again as a tear came down her cheek.

He gently kissed her cheek. "It's ok take your time."

She smiled. He was so sweet to her. "He asked me out to prom and I turned him down. He was really upset over that. Well he got a job here last week and I was alone when he came in and started to feel me up. He also kissed my neck. When I pushed him away he slapped me across the face."

Chandler wiped the tears from her face and kissed her forehead. Then she saw how angry he was. He pulled out his phone and started calling someone.

She looked at him confused. "Who are you calling?"

"The cops." It took all he had to keep from finding Jeff and hurting him. He told the cops everything. They came and watched the cameras from inside the office and arrested him.

He put his arm around her. "Come on Alyssa is at your place with Rachel. Let me take you to my place to calm down and we can put some ice on your face, I won't let this happen to you again." He meant it. That jerk or anyone would touch her again.

He took her to his place and held an icepack on her cheek.

She smiled at him. "I think I'm ok. You can get Alyssa."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "Are you sure you can be alone for a couple minutes?" He really didn't want to leave her.

She sat up a little to kiss him. "Positive."

"Ok I'll hurry." He kissed her once more before leaving.

How did I get so lucky? She thought. She wanted to keep this guy around. She couldn't remember the last time she loved someone so much. She closed her eyes. Even though Chandler wasn't there at the moment she had never felt safer.

A month later they went to court. Jeff got ten years in jail.


	5. dream come true

Last month was Monica and Chandler's one year anniversary. Chandler went to her job one evening when he knew she was alone. It was about time for her to get off so he assumed she was almost done.

"Mon can I talk to you?" He asked.

Monica was a little worried. Normally when a man says that it isn't a good thing. "Sure."

"Monica Gellar I love you so much as does Alyssa. You make me so happy. This is the happiest I have been in a while. I never want to loose you." He got down on one knee and held her hand. "So will you please be my wife?"

She was shocked and very happy. With tears in her eyes, she said yes of course.

After putting the ring on her finger he stood up and they shared a sweet kiss.

Once the date was set for May 8th Monica planned every chance she got. She only had five months to do it. Alyssa was her flower girl, Rachel was the maid of honor and Phoebe was the bride's maid.

Chandler held Monica close as they danced on their wedding day.

"I love you so much." He kissed her neck and then her shoulder.

She smiled. "I love you too." She saw Alyssa sitting by herself. "Honey is Alyssa ok?" She was never this quiet.

He looked over at his daughter and frowned. "I'll be right back." He kissed his new bride and walked over to his daughter. Well now their daughter.

He sat beside Alyssa and put her on his lap. She was now five and in kindergarten. Chandler couldn't get over how fast she was growing up. She was more and more like him everyday. "Are you ok baby girl?"

She shook her head.

He pushed her hair out of her face. "Do you want to talk to me about it?" He asked.

After a short pause she broke the silence. "Is Monica my new mommy?"

Chandler knew this question was coming. "Well Monica and I are married but you don't have to call her mommy."

She sighed. "Would she be mad if I called her mommy?"

Chandler smiled and held his little girl closer. "No I think she would like that very much."

Alyssa smiled and hugged Chandler.

He kissed her cheek. "Do you want to ask her."

She shook her head. "Not now."

A couple days later Alyssa was getting ready for bed. Monica and Chandler just got back from their weekend honeymoon. Neither of them didn't want to be gone to long away from Alyssa.

"Monica can I ask you something?" Alyssa asked. She came in the bathroom while Monica was brushing her teeth.

Monica bent down and smiled. "Ask me anything."

"Can I call you mommy?" She asked shyly.

Monica's eyes teared up. "Yes honey." She kissed Alyssa's cheek and Alyssa hugged her.

"Good night mommy." She said.

Monica loved that word mommy. "Good night honey."

When Monica walked into her and Chandler's room he noticed she had been crying.

"Mon are you ok?"

"Yeah Alyssa asked if she could call me mommy."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I know we just got married and all but would it be to soon for us to have a baby together?" He loved her with Alyssa.

"I would love to have your baby." She said.


	6. epilogue

**5 months later..**

Monica got sick again that day. Chandler got home from another long day at work. Alyssa was sitting on the floor coloring in her Winnie the pooh coloring book.

"Hi daddy." She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

He picked her up. "Hey honey. Where is mommy at?"

Alyssa frowned. "In the bathroom. Her tummy doesn't feel good."

Chandler put Alyssa down. "Stay here." He was concerned and went to check on her. "Monica are you ok?" He asked as she came out of the bathroom. "Alyssa said you haven't been feeling good."

"Well I have something to tell you." She said.

He knew this couldn't be good. He held her hands. "What is it?"

"We are having a baby."

He picked her up and held her. "This makes me so happy. Do you know how far along you are?"

"Just a month."

**9 months later…**

On July 10th after 18 long hours Logan Mason and Sophia Chandler Bing were born.

Alyssa was so happy about her new siblings. She helped out every chance she got.

They were all so happy and nothing would change that.


End file.
